Why can't I go back?
by SistemaCAI
Summary: When Tsuna woke up in his mansion and goes to the living room, his guardians are suprised to see him. Even his sadistic Tutor! Why is that they look like they've seen a ghost? What's wrong with Tsuna? Is it because of his bed hair? Or maybe... his appearance changed...
1. The Summary

One day, Tsunayoshi Sawada wakes up and he's in his mansion which is not suprising. He stand up and started to walk. He never bothered to look at the mirror. When he reached the "Living Room" he saw his guardians suprised, including Mukuro and Hibari but it's not too obvious. All of them are big eyed. And when the Adult Reborn saw Tsuna he almost spilled his coffee.

* * *

**ANYWAY I'LL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES WITH THIS ONE. ONE STORY ONE UPDATE (OR TWO UPDATES) PER DAY I JUST CAN'T STOP MYSELF FROM WRITING STORIES! DON'T WORRY. I'LL TRY UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES TOO! I UPDATED TWO OF MY STORIES TODAY SO I'L UPDATE IT TOMORROW XD **


	2. Chapter 1: What's wrong with me!

**TSUNA'S P.O.V.**

What a nice sunny day! I'll go to the Balcony for some fresh air. Hah... feels great! But being a Mafia Boss is hard. Good thing Enma and Dino took over my job for a month! I'm too tired. It feels like my bones are going to crack! Reborn wasn't that bad at all. He approved our Vacation for a month! And it's a good thing the Varia is on the other Mansion or else I can't relax! Hah... I'll go downstairs for a sip of hot coffee.

* * *

The Decimo walked away from the balcony and he walked to the door. He doesn't care if he had bed hair or whatever since the girls are not here. Only him and his guardians are inside the Mansion. (And also Reborn). He invited Chrome but she refused the offer because she wanted to be with Kyoko and the girls more. Tsuna can't possibly force her to come with them so he let her. Once he's in front of the door he holds the golden knob which is very cold because of the air conditioner. And so he opened it and saw the very, very long hallway. He sighed then he closed the door gently. He walked to the perfectly tiled floor with his bare feet. The hallway almost looked like a museum because plastered on the wall are the Boss of Vongola from the first to the ninth. Some historical and unforgettable moments are also on the wall. (It has a description too.) The young boss is very sleepy yet he tried walking normal then he reached the stairs. On the stairs there is a red carpet leading outside. He walked like a drunkard when he's walking down. His guardians are there waiting for their slow boss. Unlike him his guardians are neat, clean and arranged. They're even wearing their suits. Gokudera sensed the prescence of the Tenth and be looked at him. He's about to greet the Tenth when he saw it. Yamamoto is curious why its Gokudera wide eyed and so he looked at Tsuna. Instead of smiling he's face is surprised. Ryohei and Lambo looked at Tsuna and their faces are also like of Gokudera's and Yamamoto's. Hibari, the one who hates crowds is near the door and when he saw Sawada he's also surprised but he didn't showed it. And Mukuro who is under the stairs wondered what's with the expression on the guardians faces and so he take a peek at Sawada. And so just like Hibari he's surprised but he never showed it. Reborn who is out of sight was in the kitchen making his own coffee and when he got out he saw his student. His coffee almost spilled. Tsuna on the other hand doesn't know why is their faces like that. And so he spoke. "What's wrong with me? Do I look like a ghost?" Tsuna is also surprised. His voice is not normal it sounded like... like... like of a girl!


	3. Chapter 2: Talk about bad luck

_Eh? eh? eh?!_

The Tenth Boss of Vongola turned in- into **INTO A GIRL! **His guardians are shocked mostly his tutor and his right-hand man. Gokudera stood up and walked near Tsuna.

"Juudaime, did you turn into a girl?" Silence fell all over the place. Tsuna froze and so his guardians. Tense filled the air.

Tsuna gulped. "Go-gokudera-kun, w-well yes"

Gokudera gasped. "Ju-uudaime! What happened?!" The emotional right-hand man is now kneeling on his knees holding to Tsuna's legs while crying.

Reborn sat down and sipped his coffee. "Gokudera..." Reborn said in a cold voice.

"Y-yes Reborn-san?" Gokudera had a bad feeling about this. After sipping Reborn puts his coffee down without any noise and he cleared his throat.

"As the Decimo's right-hand man you should stop that act" Gokudera realized his mistake and stood up. He bowed and said sorry to his boss. Then he sat properly on his chair. Reborn as the most proper gentleman in the mansion, he opened his mouth, then closed it again. He sipped his coffee, as he's drinking his coffee no one bothered to make a noise. Everyone looked tensed except for the Cloud and Mist. Reborn finished drinking and he puts his cup gently. He stood up and goes to Tsuna's right side. He cleared his throat.

"Right now Dame-Tsuna is experiencing a crisis. He turned into a girl which is unexpected and all of us are suprised that this happened. When Tsuna is outside maybe someone may hit on her. (If you know what I mean) And in that case who ever guardian is by her side you should protect her because she's your boss and she's a lady. Gokudera, you should stop acting like that, because Dame-Tsuna is no longer a boy. It might look like sexual harassment." Gokudera is hurt from what Reborn said but he'll obey it. Reborn paused for a moment and continued on.

"Dame-Tsuna will be more safe if she's protected by Yamamoto. Gokudera can protect Tsuna but his violent actions may only lead to catastrophe and the same with Ryohei. Lambo can't protect Tsuna because Lambo is still a scaredy cat." Hearing this Lambo is angry and wanted to start a fight with Reborn but before he can make a move Reborn lointed a gun at him. Lambl disciplined himself. Reborn hides his gun and started his very long speech again. "As for Hibari, Dame-Tsuna will be safe but maybe he'll bite Tsuna to death be ause of his behaviour. And as for Mukuro, it's pretty obvious what he will do so I don't wanted to waste my voice telling." Mukuro nodded his head. "Kufufufufu, the little Vongola is now weakened because he turned into a girl. You'll be my vessel" With Mukuro's words, shiver runs up to Tsuna's spine. Then the Mist Guardian disappeared.

* * *

**TSUNA'S P.O.V.**

Talk about bad luck. I turned into a GIRL! Just great, it made my day. How can I explain this to Kyoko-chan?! WAH! And Mukuro is thinking about making me his vessel! And Hibari-san will bite me to death if I don't discipline myself. I don't wanted to be with those guys. It gives me shivers. And Reborn seems so responsible when I turned into a girl. But I think Reborn will not be a sadist tutor when I'm a girl. Hehehe...


	4. Chapter 3: What's the cause?

"Ah! Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto broke the silence in the whole mansion. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto.

"What is it Yamamoto-kun?" The now-girl Tsuna walked to Yamamoto. "Hehehe... How did you became a girl?" Everyone froze and thought of that question.

"Now that you mention it... Juudaime! How did you turned into a girl?!"

"Yeah SAWADA! Why did you became a girl to the EXTREME!" Ryohei's voice is enough to make someone loss their hearing. And because of this Gokudera pulled out the dynamite and threw it at Ryohei then that is where the chaos starts. Everyone is in except for Yamamoto, Reborn and Tsuna. Yamamoto never wanted to pick a fight and so he stayed beside Reborn and Tsuna. Reborn is about to lost his temper.

"Hey, Yamamoto. Cover Tsuna's ears will you?" The lad gave him a smile and covered Tsuna's ears. Tsuna never bothered to ask why because he's not dumb enough to know what could be Reborn's next move. The hitman pulled out his gun and pointed it upwards and he shoot. The gun shot is heard by the other guardians and so they stopped. Yamamoto stopped covering Tsuna's ears then Reborn cleared his throat and started to speak.

"As you know we still don't know the cause of Dame-Tsuna becoming a girl, so Tsuna can you please tell us?" Silence fell on the mansion while the Decimo is thinking. "W-well, I don't know... W-when I woke up I'm a-already like this" Annoyed by the answer Reborn almost point his gun at Tsuna, but he can't hurt a lady.

"Dame-Tsuna you really didn't know?" Tsuna nodded.

"I guess it can't be helped then, Yamamoto you'll stay by Tsuna's side until tomorrow. We can switch everyday to protect Tsuna." Reborn looked at his student. _Such a troublesome kid._

After breakfast Reborn is going out to do some business. "Reborn! Give me a favour will you?" The hitman looked back and saw the baseball freak.

"What is it?" The hitman said about to leave.

"Can you take care of Tsuna for me? I have some things to talk about with Gokudera" He wears a big smile on his face.

"Huh?" Reborn said with an annoyed expression. "I'm the one who assigned you and I'm going to take care of that No Good Kid? What the hell was that?" The Rain Guardian just sighed. And Reborn notice his depressing expression and so he took the job.

Yamamoto is walking on the museum-like hallway of the Vongola Mansion. Then he sighted the room of the grumpy Storm Guardian. He knocked and Gokudera opened the door. Gokudera sat on the floor.

"What do you want baseball freak?" Yamamoto jumped on Gokudera's bed and smirked.

"Nothing really" The Storm Guardian looks so down and Yamamoto noticed it.

"Hey Baseball freak! Don't you dare switch on that mode!" The baseball freak just grinned.

"TCH. Why shouldn't I? I'm tired acting like the kind Yamamoto! Hey Hurricane Bomb! I'll take care of the Tenth tomorrow!" Gokudera is suprised. "

Shouldn't you take care of him today?" Yamamoto just lyied in Gokudera's bed.

"Nah! Taking care of him is handful. We look like total enemies outside this room. But actually we're bestfriends"

The bomber is annoyed by the tone of the Baseball freak's voice. "Tch. Who would have thought that the Good, kind Yamamoto is actually a Bad Boy inside?" The Rain Guardian just smirked. _Tsunayoshi Sawada will be mine._


	5. Chapter 4: Reborn's first move

**REBORN'S P.O.V.**

That Baseball kid, making me do his task that I assigned him. I'm going to meet Dino at a bar but I have to cancel it for that Dame-Tsuna. Why do I have to look after that No-Good Kid? I guess there's no helping it. It's supposed to be my vacation this month. I even let that kid and his guardians rest, but what do I get?! **HEADACHE! **Instead of taking my time in bars and talking to Dino about girls, I have to **BABY-SIT **an idiot! I have to find that Dame-Tsuna and lecture him.

* * *

The hitman climbed the stairs lazily. As he reached the upper floor he looked at one of the windows, there he saw in the backyard Lambo and Ryohei doing some training (or so he thought). He looked up and saw the bright sun, he pulled his hat down enough to cover his eyes. The hitman walked on the very long hallway, looking right and left but all he can see is the History of Vongola and its successors. The left side is where the rooms can be found and some portraits and on the right side you can see the windows, paintings and some paintings hanging on the wall. And there are expensive vases above some small tables and the vases are not just expensive, it was an antique. Vongola sure is rich to afford those paintings vases and all. The man looked up and saw the arc-like ceiling and there you can see chandeliers hanging effortlessly from the ceiling. The hitman sighed and continued walking, this time he looked down and saw a Red Carpet covering the path. He looked straight ahead and ignored his surroundings. His footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as. The sound bounced in almost every corner of the path.

It feels like forever when he stopped at a door. It was 2X larger than the other doors and this is just telling him that this is the Dame-Tsuna's room. As courtesy he knocked. A voice from inside told him to come in. He slowly opened the door and saw the boss lying on the bed. "Hey Dame-Tsuna you're not a guy anymore so will you lie on the bed more properly? Act more like a woman will you?" The boss just sighed and got up rubbing her hair. "Reborn.. I'm not used to be a girl yet! I mean it's my first day!" Tsuna stood up and sitted on his armchair. The hitman gently closed the door and sits comfortably on the couch. He saw cups upside down on a silver tray and beside it is a silver teapot filled with coffee. The boss looked at Reborn and saw him putting his own coffee. "Ah! Reborn! Let me serve you some coffee" The Tenth is about to get up when Reborn glared at her. She gulped. "Dame-Tsuna" Her tutor said and started sipping his coffee. He puts his coffee cup down, which is now empty. Tsuna just prepared himself for what her Tutor's about to say. "Dame-Tsuna, do you know what situation you're in?" Her tutor just glared at her. Tsuna sat down."W-well yes R-reborn. B-but I don't know anything about being a woman or how it feels like" The hitman hasn't responded or opened his mouth. He stood up and walked towards to Tsuna. Tsuna prepared for the worst to come she clenched her fist and closed her eyes expecting to get a punch from Reborn. A minute passed but nothing had happened. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Reborn leaning on her with a wide smirk. Tsuna is suprised and doesn't know what to do. She just clenched her hand even harder. Suddenly Reborn's hands is cupping her face and his face is getting closer to his student. As a girl, Tsuna slightly blushed because her face is only an inch away from Reborn's. Her tutor gets closer to her and whispered. "Perhaps I should teach you how it feels like to be a woman?" This time, Tsuna blushed because Reborn said it in a rather seductive manner. The tenth froze and her tutor's hand left her face. _W-why would he do that? Is he taking advantage of me since I'm a girl? Or he just simply wanted to do it for fun? _The girl bites her lips while looking at her leaving tutor. "Hey, Dame-Tsuna! I just gotta inform you that I never hurt a lady or play with her heart, get it?" Still biting her lip, she nodded. Her tutor holds the knob, opened the door and closed it gently.

Reborn who is on the other side of the door is smirking and is trying to cover his face with his hat. _Tch. I should have kissed her. But that will be too much for her. Gladly I made a move first before the others will steal her heart. _A wide smirk appeared on the hitman's face. And after a minute he started to walk away from the door and is now walking on the empty hall.


	6. Chapter 5: Gokudera's feelings

As the Storm and Rain Guardian finished some certain business they walked out of the room that is located on the left wing on the mansion. Their footsteps broke the silence in the hallway as they pass by. They kept walking until they saw a figure in the distance. Both of them kept their cool and calm expression. And when they're about to walk to the stairs they stopped and looked at the figure. It was Reborn. "Yo! Reborn!" Yamamoto said gleefully, but the hitman just ignored him and walked down the stairs. "Hey! Reborn!" This time Yamamoto said it in a cold manner. The hitman looked back. "That's good Yamamoto, you should stop the 'Goody-goody' act now". The Rain Guardian just smirked. "You're a cheater. Making your first move before I even had the chance?" Reborn just covered his eyes with his hat and continued walking downstairs. When he got down he looked at Yamamoto. "It's your fault. I gave you the task but you declined" The tutor said in a rather annoying voice. "It's not exactly that I declined but I'm going to take your job over" The hitman just smirked. "Then take it, I made the first move anyway." Reborn said as he's walking towards the door. The silver-haired bomb man looked at Yamamoto in a scared way. _Why do I have this feeling that he'll do domething horrible to the Tenth? _Curiosity and uneasiness covered Gokudera. He really had a bad feeling. "Hey, Baseball Freak! I'm going back to my room. I think I had a headache" The baseball freak just smiled "Sure!" Then he walks upstairs and goes to thr right wing where the Boss' Room is.

After Yamamoto left and went to the right wing, Gokudera walked towards the left wing and thought deeply.

* * *

**GOKUDERA'S P.O.V.**

That Baseball Freak, what is he planning? What is Yamamoto talking about with Reborn? First move? What is that? Are they playing chess or something? Ever since the Tenth became a girl everyone's attitude changed... It's not changed. **EVERYONE IS REVEALING THEIR TRUE COLORS! **Yamamoto is slowly showing hid dark side. Right now he gives me the creeps. Reborn-san just finished his first move to the Tenth! Wait... I said 'First Move' right? Are they planning on hitting the Tenth? (If you know what I mean) Mukuro and Hibari are not here in the mansion right now... Maybe they're planning their own scheme's to attract the Tenth! Lambo and Ryohei doesn't have interest in girls that much. And Ryohei already has Hana. Lambo is not the kind of person who will join Reborn and the others in their stupid plan. Reborn can't possibly force Lambo to join in their own little play because it's the Tenth we're talking about! Reborn and the others can't make the Tenth fall for them because originally he is a boy! I wanted the Tenth back. I wanted the Tenth back! The one who is a Boy! Why is he a girl?! Why?! He'll be in more Danger if this continues... **TENTH!**

* * *

"Tenth!" shouted by the silver-haired man. Because of his anger he punched a door so hard that the door cracked . The door had a deep hole in it. When he looked at the inside he immediately noticed that it was his room. He quickly opened the door. And got some supplies to cover the hole. After he covered it he hid the supplies in a compartment. He stood up and stared outside. _It's still early. _Gokudera thought, and so he looked at the time. It was 12 noon. _Many things can happen today. It was only half a day after all. _He walmed towards his bed and lied on it. He looked up and only saw the ceiling. He covered himself in the sheets. And started to think about the only person he wanted to protect.

**_JUUDAIME..._  
**


	7. Filler Chapter: Now you know

**This will be a filler Chapter that consists of 1,785 words...**

* * *

**Ok... So I bet some of you are wondering why does MUKURO needed a vessel when they already met Enma and the Shimon Famiglia. And as far as I remember, Mukuro is released by the Vendice on the Future Final Battle Arc. (Am I right?) This happened after the "Curse of the Arcobaleno Arc" when Tsuna sent out Mukuro (and his other guardians) on a mission. Mukuro (and his guardians) accepted the Mission. But when they came back Tsuna recieved bad news because it seems like Mukuro (and his other guardians) destroyed 1/4 of the country where he did his mission. The boss obviously snapped because aside from piles of Paper works they have to pay up the President of the said country to repair the broken structures and the houses of the ones who had lost their homes. The boss snapped and Mukuro (and his other guardians including Varia) recieved a near-death experience. So... wanna see the whole story then read it below! (Actually everyone had a near-death experience but thanks to Ryohei's Sun Attribute they healed fast)**

* * *

As the current boss of Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada is sitting on his office. But it's not as relaxing it would be. He heard a knock on the door. He has no time to look at who it is but he knew who it is. The man came in with a stack of papers on hand. The boss sighed. "As the boss of Vongola, you should be responsible for your allies wrong doings" The man dropped the Papers on the floor. "Dame-Tsuna it must be hard for you... Your room is filled with papers right now." He just ignored the man and continued working on the paperworks. "Who is it this time?!" Tsuna said in his normal voice. "Well... it was Varia this time They blew up four factories in China. They destroyed the old museum in Spain. They bombed 1/8 part of Russia. They contaminated the Caspian Sea. They launched a rocket and it dropped on South America. And the list goes on and on" The man said in a depressing voice. The boss almost snapped. His eyes are twitching. His hands are shaking... Until he shouted on the top of his lungs... He can't take it anymore and so he used words that should be better not to be said.

**THOSE F*CKING VARIA! NOTHING TO DO IN THEIR LIVES BUT DESTROY EVERYTHING IN THEIR WAY! MY GUARDIANS ARE USELESS AS F*CK! THEY'VE DONE THEIR MISSIONS WELL BUT AFTER THEIR MISSIONS A 4.5 METER STACKED PAPER GOES TO MY ROOM! F*CK IT! THEY INCREASED THE PAPERWORKS AND STRESS! EVERYTHING IS PILLED UP ON ME! SH*T! AND THEY'RE CROWDING ON THE LIVING ROOM TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER! F*CK THOSE GUARDIANS! I HAVEN'T EATEN, SLEPT OR EVEN WASHED FOR ONE WHOLE WEEK! THOSE F*CKING BASTARDS! INCREASING THE STACKED UP PAPER EVERYDAY! THEY NEVER LEARNED A THING! F*CK IT! I SHOULD HAVE MADE ENMA ONE OF MY GUARDIANS BUT HE'S THE SHIMON FAMIGLIA'S BOSS! THIS F*CKING PAPERWORKS! IF ONLY I CAN BURN IT TO THE GROUND WITH THOSE SH*TTY VARIA AND USELESS AS SH*T GUARDIANS! I'LL FREAKING BURN THEM TO ASHES NEXT TIME THEY INCREASED MY PAPERWORK! EVEN IT'S ONE STACK!**

The man is suprised from what his student said and so he leaved the room, terrified. Tsuna cooled down and goes back to doing the paperworks.

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING DAY...**

The boss is now back to his normal self and goes to the Living Room. He saw everyone. Including Kyoko, Nana and the Cavallone Famiglia. He greeted him with his usual smile. But everything broke ones a stack og paperworks are now on the front door carried by his tutor. Tsuna's eyes are scary as hell. No one had seen him like that before. "Who is it this time?" His tutor answered who almost stuttered... scared to see the Boss. "Well it was the Six..." Tsuna's eyes twitched more as he's wearing his gloves. "The six you say? The storm, sun, rain, lightning, cloud and mist?!" Tsuna wore a scary smile on his face. His tutor gulped and nodded. He puts the paperworks on the floor. "Everyone could you please move aside? I mean could you please go outside? And also Chrome..." He said while smiling. Everyone gulped and walked outside. The so-called SIX and the Varia came inside and they saw their boss in HDWM. They gulped and tried to escape but Tsuna made the First Move. He used unappropriate Language again.

**YOU USELESS PIECE OF SH*T! YOU F*CKING ASSHOLES! YOU'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING USEFUL TO YOUR WORTHLESS, PATHETIC LIVES! YOU MOTHERF*CKERS! YOU JUST ADDED MORE TO MY PAPERWORKS! YOU'RE LIVING YOUR LIFE PEACEFULLY HERE IN THE LIVING ROOM AND MAKING NOISE WHILE I'M SO F*CKING IRRITATED WITH YOUR SH*TTY VOICES! ALL OF YOU ARE SONS OF A B*TCH! GO DIE! REST IN HELL! F*CK ALL OF YOU! I'LL BREAK YOUR F*CKING BONES! I'LL SKIN YOU! I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR INSIDES YOU MOTHERF*CKERS!**

Gokudera tried to stop the Tenth but he can't. His eyes are now burning with HATRED, ANGER AND RAGE. Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo is also helping Gokudera to calm down Tsuna. But no. They are the ones who recieved the first attack.

**SHUT THE F*CK UP B*TCHES! WANNA TASTE OF MY FIST YOU MOTHERF*CKERS?! LET ME TELL YOU... I'M NOT GOING TO HOLD BACK BECAUSE I'M YOUR F*CKING BOSS! PREPARE FOR THE WORST! DIE ASSHOLES!**

The four (Ryohei, Lambo, Gokudera, Yamamoto) is now on the ground, shaking because of fear. They slowly stood up. Everyone looked at Tsuna. Seeing Tsuna with a wide grin on his face makes them shiver. Looking into his eyes feels like you're going to meet your doom. Tsuna smiled evilly and attacked everyone in sight. He shouted some bad language which can be heard outside.

**DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME ANGRY YOU F*CKING BASTARDS! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR PITIFUL DOINGS! AFTER I F*CKING BREAK YOUR BONES ONE BY ONE I'LL FREAKING MAKE YOU DO THE PAPERWORKS! IF YOU DON'T DO IT I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO HELL! IF YOU TRIED COMPLAINING I'LL BREAK YOUR SPINE! AND IF YOU TRIED RESTING EVEN FOR JUST A MINUTE I'LL F*CKING BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF! IF ANY OF YOU DEFY ME RIGHT NOW I'LL BREAK ALL OF YOUR BONES! MOSTLY THE ONE WHO SAID IT! IF ANY OF YOU DARE... I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL IMMEDIATELY! SO SHUT YOUR F*CKING HOLES RIGHT NOW MOTHER*FUCKERS!**

Everyone froze because of fear and terror. When someone said it. "Kufufufufufu... Vongola I'll eliminate you." then another one is about to open his mouth when he saw the Boss' glaring eyes at Mukuro. His eyes are alot scarier than the illusionist. Tsuna smirked.

**SOMEONE DARED... NOW... YOUR LIFE WILL END! YOU'LL EXPERIENCE A NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE IN JUST ONE DAY YOU MOTHERF*CKERS! **

Then all hell breaks lose. Pleading, crying and screams can be heard in the mansion. The people outside are terrified of what they are hearing. They thought a demon came to feed on the souls of the people inside. The people outside are trembling as they hear the cries of the ones inside. Meanwhile Tsuna is having a good time teaching a lesson to the useless guardians and Varia. (It looks like he tortured them). Tsuna finished with the others and so he looked at Mukuro and gave him an evil smile saying 'This won't hurt a bit'. Tsuna tortured Mukuro. And Mukuro's voice can be heard outside begging for mercy. Then a minute has passed. Silence fell all over. Tsuna opened the door. He was blood-stained. Everyone thought he was a demon because he smirked like a demon. No one dared to talked and so they followed him. Before their eyes is a pool of blood. People are lying everywhere, with bruises, wounds and broken bones. Blood is also dripping from the chandeliers and the ceiling. The wall is stained with blood. And also the furniture. Tsuna never bothered to open the lights because it will be too bloody for them.

Everyone thought that it was a demon's doing and so they called that incident **"THE DEMON'S MASSACRE". **When hearing this words, shiver is going up to your spine.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Everyone who seemed to be tortured are now in the Hospital. Lussuria and Ryohei healed quickly and so their boss told them to heal the others exept for Mukuro. Well he sounded like this...

**RYOHEI, LUSSURIA IF YOU DON'T HEAL THE OTHERS I'LL CUT YOUR HEADS OFF. AND DON'T BOTHER TO HEAL MUKURO OR ELSE YOU'LL BE RECEIVING A PUNISHMENT FROM ME... DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! **

The boss said those words as scary as hell. The two Guardians just nodded. When the Varia is healed they're as noisy as ever because it takes more than once before they learn. But they're not as noisy as the last time. Meanwhile, the Vongola Guardians are keeping their mouths shut when their boss is around. They never wanted to be bathed in their own blood again. When seeing Tsuna shivers ran up to their sapine. He made the Varia and his guardians handle the paperwork. They did it well for the 1st time. The Tenth smiled like his usual smile but nobody puts their guards down.

* * *

**A WEEK BEFORE THE VACATION...**

No one can hear the noisy fighting in the mansion anymore. Tsuna had no paperworks anymore but there are missions. He's tired because he only rested twice a week. Mukuro is not healed yet, and is still on the hospital. Tsuna sometimes hears the fights but it's not as worse like before. Tsuna never lose his temper because when there is a fight Reborn is the one to stop them or else they will be swimming on their own blood sooner or later. Tsuna asked Rerborn if they can have a vacation and so he agreed. He called the 'Bucking Bronco' and the Shimon's boss to take care of the Mansion and all when they're away...

* * *

**NOW YOU KNOW WHY MUKURO IS JUST AN ILLUSION. ANYWAYS THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER THAT IS LONGER THAN THE REST... NICE LOGIC...**


	8. Chapter 6: Yamamoto's First Move

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE XD**

**EARLIER I WROTE THIS CHAPTER ON MY NOTEBOOK BECAUSE I'M AT SCHOOL XD**

**GOOD THING WE DON'T HAVE ANY ASSIGNMENTS OR PROJECTS... ( I THINK TSUNA IS A TSUNDERE XD)**

* * *

Yamamoto had gone off to the right wing to visit the boss. It feels like he's walking for eternity. "Tch. How long will I walk on this hallway?" The baseball freak took a look outside. He saw Lambo and Ryohei is doing an intensive training. _TCH. There are the two pest. _He glared at them. His eyes are scarier than Kyoya's. The training pests felt a killing intent. They looked up. Yamamoto removed his glaring eyes and put on a smile. The two at him and so he waved back He continued on walking. _Tch. Does two are are more alert than I thought. _

It seems like he walked for hours and he stopped. He was now staring at a door bigger than the rest. He knocked. "Hey! Tsuna!" The brunette inside heard him and let him enter. The baseball freak entered the room which seems like 3X bigger than the other the boss' chair theee he saw Tsuna sitting while smiling at him. "Hello Yamamoto-kun" As he heard this he blushed. He hid his face when he closed the door behind him. "Yamamoto-kun, you came here to protect me, Am i right?" The baseball freak looked at his boss and nodded. Tsuna stood up "Thank you Yamamoto-kun" Again the Rain Guardian blushed. "Ah! Tsuna! Reborn came here right?" The boss walked and sat on the couch. "Yamamoto-kun please take a seat first" The guardian smiled and walked towards the couch. "I should be the one saying that Tsuna. You're a girl right now after all" The tenth looked away. "Just sit already! That's an order!" The guardian smiled. "Yes,yes" Then he sat. "Uh-umm, about Reborn, he came earlier" Her guardian almost put a scary face on but he stopped himself. The boss leaned to get coffee and she started talking about what happened earlier. Yamamoto started to daydream.

* * *

**YAMAMOTO'S P.O. V.**

Her smile is just like the sun. So warm, so bright. Her face is just like the ocean. So calm and refreshing. Her personality is just like the sky. So peaceful yet so furious. She's an angel from the heavens. A gift. She's so gentle, so kind, so caring, so loving. If only Tsuna will be a girl forever.

* * *

"Yamamoto? Hello!" As the boss waves her hand infront of the daydreaming Yamamoto. "Hey! Hello! Yamamoto!" Tsuna pinched both of his cheeks and that's when Yamamoto woke up from his trance. He saw the tenth staring at him withh big, round, innocent eyes. The guardian blushed because he saw his boss pinching him. Tsuna stopped pinching him and so her hand left from Yamamoto's face. _Tsuna pinched me! _The Guardian is about to hold her hand but he stopped himself. He doesn't wanted to suprise the tenth. He's a bad boy jnside and his bestfriend, Gokudera is the only one who knows about it but Reborn found it out.

"Ah! Tsuna sorry..." The guardian blushed. He doesn't wanted his boss to sit and so he looked at the table, he saw a steaming hot coffee. "Yamamoto-kun, please be careful. It's hot" The brunette puts on a worried face. "Don't worry Tsuna" The guardian picked the cup. He's about to take a sip when he felt that the cup is hot. He accidentally let go of the cup. It spilled on his hand. "ARGH!" Tsuna holds the hand of Yamamoto. "Ya-Yamamoto-kun! Are you hurt? W-wait, I sh-should get the First Aid Kit!" The guardian laughed. _Really, Tsuna easily panicks when it comes to this. Damn! It makes her cuter! _Tsuna stood up and ran to the cabinet, her guardian followed her. "Ugh! I can't reach it..." The tenth said as she's on her toes trying to reach the kit on the highest part of the cabinet. "Need some help Tsuna?" Her guardian smiled. "No Yamamoto-kun! You're injured and you should take a rest!" Tsuna goes back to whatever she's doing. "Come on Tsuna! It's only a small burn" The tenth glared at her guardian. "No! And that's an order!" _ guess there's no helping it. She's so stubborn! _The guardian sighed and stood there, watching his boss trying to get the kit._ J-just a li-little more. _Tsuna reached the kit. _Ah! I got it! _The tenth looked at Yamamoto and smiled but Yamamoto is big-eyed and is running towards her. "Tsuna! Watch out!" The boss looked up and saw the kit falling down to her and she froze. Her Guardian covered for her. The kit fell on Yamamoto's back. _Tch. It hurts a bit. _The next thing Tsuna knew she's lying on the floor. "Yamamoto!" Suddenly the door bursted open. **"JUUDAIME!"**


	9. Chapter 7: Misunderstanding

**"JUUDAIME!" **Standing on the doorway is a silver-haired man. He saw the tenth and above her is that Baseball Freak. "Why you?!" Gokudera stomped his way in the tenth's room. The angry man grabbed the ither ghardian by the shirt. "What are you planning to do you BASTARD!" He clenched his fist. "Now, now Gokudera... Calm down" The baseball freak puts on a fake smile. The tenth slowly stood up. She stood there, watching Gokudera flaring at Yamamoto. _What's Gokudera's problem? ! Barging in like that?! _

Tsuna is inside her own world. When she woke up, sbe saw Storm Guardian beating the crap out of the Rain Guardian. "You Bastard! What are you trying to do to Juudaime?!" The boss stared in horror. Suddenly a flame from Gokudera's ring appeared. He pulled out his box. Without thinking Tsuna ran to the her angered guardian and hugged him on the back. "Ju-Juudaime?" When he looked back, he saw the Tenth's tear-filled eyes. "Gokudera-kun, please stop" He felt that the Tenth is hugging him tighter. The storm guardian looked at the beaten-up guardian and clenched his fists. "But Te-" He was cut off by his own boss. Tsuna stopped hugging Gokudera and ran infront of him. **SLAP! **He was slapped by his own boss. "Juudaime..." As the guardian touched his cheeks. Tsuna looked up at her guardian. Tears filled her eyes. "Why?! Why Gokudera?! Why?! You're always being so **OVER-PROTECTIVE, **that's fine but you're going too far!"The silver-haired man is about to say something when the girl fell to the floor. "Ju-Juudaime!" The guardian knelt and is about to touch the face of his beloved boss when... "Don't touchd me..." The Tenth said but Gokudera doesn't seem to have heard it and so he continued to try touching the Tenth's face. He's about to touch her when the Tenth moved her guardian's hand by force. The guardian is suprised and mostly when he heard the Tenth said **"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" **Gokudera looked at his boss' face. Marked on ber face is Anger, Sadness and Pain. Tears started to fall down from her gentle face.

Tsuna stood up and walked towards Yamamoto. She puts Yamamoto's head on her lap and glared at Gokudera. **"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR TO ME EVER AGAIN!" **Those words that came out from the boss' mouth hits Gokudera straight to the heart. He stared at Yamamoto and his boss. Suddenly, Yamamoto slowly stood up and tried walking to Gokudera. The Rain Guardian puts his hand on the shoulder of the other guardian. He whispered, but is loud enough for the other guardian to hear. "If you don't stop that attitude of yours, I'm sure that the Tenth will hate you. The Storm Guardian looked down. "Yamamoto-kun let's go now. Or else your injuries will get worse because of a certain person" The Tenth glared at Gokudera. Yamamoto nodded and so their boss helped Yamamotl to walk. They walked towards the door. The Storm Guardian is now inside his own world. He only woke up when Tsuna slammed the door very loud. _Juudaime. _He clenched his fists, and tears are pouring out endlessly.

* * *

**GOKUDERA'S P.O.V.**

Why? Why?! I'm only trying to protect her. I did everything for her even it costs my whole life! But why?! '_**DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR TO ME EVER AGAIN!'**_Those words leaved a wound in my heart, even now it feels like it's still bleeding. I'm so stupid! So stupid not to even know that she bates me that much! I'm an idiot. I never wanted to accept the fact that the Tenth is always relying on Yamamoto. Always Yamamoto. It's better if I don't see her again. I'm not needed here anymore.

* * *

The silver-haired man stood up. He felt weak. Pain covered his heart. He got out of the room. As he's walking, tears fell from his green eyes. When he reached the spot near the the stairs, he saw his boss and skme other guardians treatinf Yamamoto. The Tenth saw the Storm Guardian. "Go-Gokudera-kun! I-I'm so so-" Before she even finished her sentence Gokudera ran as fast as his feet can carry him. He stopped and stared at a door. It was his door. Pain and sadness filled his heart. He clenched his fists and punched the wall. **"SH*T!" **He's getting weaker every minute. His side leaned on the wall. Tears are still flowing. It couldn't stop. **"JUUDAIME!" **He can't stop himself. He bursted all his sadness, anger and pain. Soon he fell asleep near his door, leaning against the wall.

* * *

**YAY! DOUBLE UPDATE! WHOO! AND TOMORROW I'LL TRY AGAIN! HEHE... XD**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! XD**


	10. Chapter 9: Pain and comfort

**OK... SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE XD**

**I WAS TYPING THIS YESTERDAY BUT I FELL ASLEEP**

**ANYWAY... READ THE STORY BELOW ↓**

* * *

**TSUNA'S P.O.V.**

I was in the living room with my guardians with the exception of Gokudera and Mukuro. Reborn is also present. I felt guilt for what I've done to Gokudera earlier. I know that he just wanted to protect me, but he had gone too far! I'm about to apologise to him, but he ran. He didn't even bothered to look at my eyes.

* * *

Reborn looked at Tsuna. He noticed her sad expression mixed with uneasiness."Dame-Tsuna! I'll talk to you now. Follow me to my office. And let Ryohei to heal that Guardian of yours" The Tenth hesitated for a moment but she nodded. "Good. Now follow me" Both of them walked to the right wing. Reborn's office is just as large as the Boss' room. They walked on the museum-like hallway. Silence covered the whole place, only footsteps can be heard. Tense filled the air. The tutor stopped at a door. He opened it. "Ladies First" Then he bowed . "Re-Reborn! I-I'm not a girl!" Her tutor just smirked and unhandled the knob. The next thing the Tenth knew, her face is close to her tutor. The tenth blushed and pushed him away. She leaned on the wall. Good thing her face is covered by her bangs, her hands on her chest. Her heart is beating faster every second. "Hey! Dame-Tsuna!" The girl looked up to her tutor, she saw him smirk and walked towards her. She closed her eyes and clutched her fists. Suddenly she felt an arm wrapped around her waist, she felt someone's breathe near her ear. "Shouldn't you accept the fact that you're a girl right now? And shouldn't you worry about yourself more?" The tenth tried to escape from Reborn's arms. Almost five minutes had passed and still she can't do anything. Her tutor's embrace is getting tighter by the second. "Re-Reborn! P-please let me go!". Reborn looked at bis student. "Not until you cry Dame-Tsuna!" The girl kept struggling. "Y-You're always like this! Let me go already! Let me go!" After saying this she started to cry. "Oi! Dame-Tsuna! I'm just kidding!" The tenth is still sobbing. Her tutor stopped hugging her. Reborn cupped her face and wiped off her tears with his thumb.

"Dame-Tsuna, let's go inside. The girl nodded and she walked towards the room with the hitman. "Dame-Tsuna take a seat first" The boss sat on the couch, whioe her tutor is preparing coffee. "Reborn, what do you wanted to talk to me about?" The man finished preparing the coffee. He walked towards the table with the coffee and put it on the table. He removed his suit, tie and hat and he sat on the other couch facing the tenth. "Dame-Tsuna, what happened between youand Gokudera?" The tenth forze and she clenched her fists. She avoided th stare of Reborn. _Just as I thought. Something did happen. _The tutor took a sio of his coffee and put it down without making any noise.

Silence fell inside the room. Half an hour has passed, still no one talked. It's only a second when Reborn noticed that his student is crying. His student's tears are falling one after another. "Dame-Tsuna, something happened. Right?" The tenth looked at her tutor while covering her face with her hands. She nodded. _She's trembling, it must be terrible__._

The brunette opened her mouth to speak but she suddenly bursted out crying. "Re-Reborn I-I'm sorry b-but I couldn't s-stop myself! I-I hurt Go-Gokudera's feelings! H-he's sacrificing e-evrythjng f-for me but I-I..." Her voice trailed off. Her tutor is just there, starring at her. "I-I'm so **SELFISH! **I never th-thiught of the things t-that I said! I-I can't forgive myself!" The brunette bursted out. _That explains why her eyes are red earlier. _Her tutor walked towards her and sat infront of her. "Tsuna!" The girl hadn't heard it. "Tsuna! Hey!" Her face is covered by her hands. "Tsuna! Hey! Look at me! Tsuna!" The girl kept crying. "Look at me!" The hitman holds the hand of the crying girl and removed it from her face. "That's right Tsuna. Look at me" The tenth looked at her tutor. Her eyes are red. Tears are still flowing from her gentle face. It can't stop or it doesn't have an intention to stop. The girl opened her mouth. "I-I hate myself! Re-Reborn!" The tutor just looked at his student sadly. His gripgets tighter. The girl's eyes are red, so red. She kept cryinv her heart out, until she felt weak. Reborn couldn't stand that his student is crying. Suddenly he pulled his student close to him. "Tsuna it waill be alright" Then he patted his student's head "You can cry all you want now. Tsuna clenched her fists and bursted out crying tears of pain, sadness and regret. It kept flowing. She's screaming the name of that person in her head.

_**GOKUDERA!**_


	11. AN: Sorry! I had so much to do!

**I'M SORRY EVERYONE!**

**I HAVE PLENTY OF THINGS TO DO SO I CAN'T UPDATE THAT QUICKLY.. T^T**

**I'M REALLY SORRY!**

**I'LL TRY UPDATING TWO CHAPTERS THIS WEEK!**

**I JUST HAD SO MUCH TO DO! **

**PLEASE BEAR WITH IT FOR A WHILE...**


End file.
